


Undercover

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, D/s, Dominance, M/M, Microfics, Story in short scenes, Submission, physical damage, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Sunstreaker get sent on a mission for Highbrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Prowl/Sunstreaker:

 **playful**  
Sunstreaker ran a finger along the edge of Prowl’s sensory wing, prompting the tactician to flick it away from the teasing touch. The warrior transferred his touch to the other wing, tracing the same playful line along that edge, and prompting another of those almost-annoyed wing flicks.

“I can find you something to do,” Prowl said, turning to look his partner in the optics.

“But I’m having fun here,” the yellow mech replied.

The black and white mech sighed and turned back to his reports. “Sometimes, you are frighteningly like your brother.”

For a moment, Sunstreaker was insulted. Then he realized that Prowl hadn’t quite pulled his wings out of touching distance.

 

 **flirty**  
“Is that frontliner flirting with you?” The recently promoted intelligence division lead was frowning as he stared at the other mech.

Prowl looked away from their holotable to Sunstreaker--currently the only frontliner in the room, courtesy of being on the cleaning detail. The yellow mech smiled when he realized the tactician was looking directly at him and then blew him an air kiss before turning back to his work.

“Indeed, Jazz, he is.” The Praxian smiled and fluttered his wings in response, subtly flirting back. “I do not believe the novelty of our relationship has worn off yet, for either of us.”

 

 **touch**  
Sunstreaker’s engine purred softly as Prowl rubbed his helm fin with his thumb, and the artist smiled with contentment.

 

 **berth**  
Prowl looked around the tiny quarters they had been given in Gygax, taking in the furnishings and window with non-critical optics. Sunstreaker followed his gaze for a few moments, before landing on the berth pushed up against the window.

“Sorry, sir,” the base commander said. “When we received your updated transfer request, there wasn't time to find any better furnishings.”

“It will suffice, commander, thank you. Sunstreaker and I are accustomed to sharing.” Prowl nodded to the other mech. “If you have no further need of me?”

“No, sir. Not until tomorrow's command meeting.” The base command nodded in return and stepped outside the door sensor’s range. “Good night, sir.”

As the door slid closed, Prowl turned to his partner. “If you want a larger berth, you have permission to take my credit chit into the city tomorrow.”

“Maybe.” Sunstreaker crossed the room in a few steps. “But it's a little bigger than it looks from the door. We might be able to share all right.”

“If you're certain.” The black and white mech stepped up to his partner's side. 

“I'm sure.” The yellow mech sat down on the berth with a smile. “It’s pretty comfy. I bet we'll be okay.”

 

 **sharing**  
They huddled together in the ruins of an old shop, Sunstreaker resting his head against Prowl’s shoulder and trying to pretend his leg wasn’t missing below the knee, waiting for pickup. 

“Drink this,” Prowl said, holding a small ration pouch to the yellow mech’s lips.

Obediently, Sunstreaker took a sip, then nudged it back toward his partner with a shaking hand. “You need fuel too. You’re not missing a leg, but don’t think I didn’t see Starscream hit you with that null ray.”

The tactician stared solemnly at the younger mech for several long kliks. Then he nodded and raised the pouch to his own lips. 

 

**baths**  
“Wow, what was this place?” Sunstreaker peered around the ornately decorated room with fascination.

“A public bath house,” Prowl replied without looking away from the supply cabinet he was searching.

“You mean like a public wash rack?” Sunstreaker opened another cabinet and peered at the containers inside. “And what are we looking for in here, anyway?”

“Something that the intelligence agent in Vos left for us. He said we would know it when we saw it.” Prowl’s wings twitched. “And no, a bath house is not like a public wash rack. They are much more social affairs, designed more for talking and relaxing with friends than cleaning and grooming, though you were expected to come out wearing less grime than you went in with.”

“Huh. Wonder why anyone would want to do that.”

“Because,” Prowl pulled a bottle of cleanser--much newer than the others and the same brand that he kept in his private wash rack, “Some of us can’t reach around our wings to clean our backs. Social bathing was an evolution of the need for help.”

“Oh!” Sunstreaker’s optics went wide with embarrassment for a moment. Then he grinned slightly. “I guess that’s why you're always asking if I want to join you in the soaking pool, huh?”

“Indeed.”

 

 **cuddling**  
“You’re back late.” Sunstreaker looked up at him with dim, weary optics from his place on the berth and Prowl immediately felt guilty.

“I didn’t mean to keep you up. I should have commed when I realized the meeting was going to run long.”

“It’s all right.” The frontliner scooted backward a bit, making room for his partner on the narrow berth they were still sharing. “I dozed a little while I waited.”

“Still, you should have been given the option to rest when I realized I would be so late.” Prowl sat down on the edge of the berth and leaned down to kiss sunstreaker on the forehead. “I will do my best to ensure that it does not happen again.”

“Deal.” The yellow mch lifted his head slightly, following Prowl’s lips as the tactician pulled away. “Are you going to recharge now?”

The black and white mech thought of the things he would normally be doing before joining his partner in the berth and nodded. None of them were anything that couldn't wait til morning. “Yes. I feel as tired as you look.”

“Good.” Sunstreaker gave him a sleepy smile. “You look as tired as I feel, too.”

Prowl chuckled softly and lifted his legs onto the berth. His partner gave him a moment to stretch out and get comfortable, then Sunstreaker slid up against his side and nuzzled his forehead against the tactician’s. The black and white smiled and laced the fingers of his right hand in with the yellow mech’s left and squeezed gently.

He slipped offline with the smile still in place and Sunstreaker’s engine purring happily as they lay snuggled together.

 

 **peaceful**  
“You know, I finally thought of something good about this base the other day.”

Prowl glanced up at his partner as he set their evening rations down on the small desk they had converted into a table--and that the artist currently had covered in drawings in assorted stages of completion. “Oh? There’s something that makes you hate it slightly less here?”

“Aside from you? Yeah.” Sunstreaker grinned and leaned back in his chair. “Cliffjumper is still in Iacon.”

The tactician stared for a moment. “I hadn’t thought that having Cliffjumper on the other side of the planet would be your bright side.”

“Hey, I’ll take them where I can get them. Because this base still sucks and I can’t wait til we’re done doing this favor for Highbrow and on our way back home.”

 

 **submission**  
“Hey, you’re in my seat.”

Sunstreaker didn’t even glance away from his ration at the voice. “Funny, I’ve never seen your name on it.”

“I said,” the stranger’s voice shifted into a more forceful tone. “That you’re in my seat.”

“I heard you.” The yellow mech lifted his cube and took a drink before finally turning to look at the mech harassing him. “And I said that it doesn’t have your name on it.”

As the stranger--a blindingly green mech with horribly clashing orange detailing--puffed his armor out in a clear intimidation tactic, a second mech stepped up. “Primus, Livewire, that’s Sunstreaker. Just pick another table.”

“No fragging way. He’s got the best seat in the room and I want it.” Livewire smirked suddenly. “Besides, everyone know what he is. He’ll give me what I want.”

“Oh?” Sunstreaker’s voice turned cold. “What am I?”

“Prowl’s turbohound.”

The warrior’s optics narrowed. “Go frag yourself.”

“No one talks to me that way!” Livewire lunged at Sunstreaker, as if he had been waiting for an excuse to attack.

Sunstreaker caught the fist aimed at his face expertly and used the other mech’s momentum to toss the green and orange frame onto the table and into his half-finished ration. The yellow twin twisted Livewire’s arm behind him and rested as much of his weight against the other mech’s back as he could from his seat.

“SUNSTREAKER!” The room fell silent at Prowl’s shout. 

Sunstreaker turned his head enough so that he could see his partner’s position in the doorway. “Sir?”

“Release him.” Prowl was frowning, but the warrior didn’t think it was directed at him. “And come here.”

“Yes, sir.” The yellow mech stood, deliberately using his weight to push more of Livewire’s frame into the spilled energon. He didn’t even look at his assailant’s friend as he moved to Prowl’s side.

The tactician wrapped an arm around him and pulled Sunstreaker into his side in a move that was more possessive than protective, but the warrior felt a bit of both. “You handled that well, Sunstreaker. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Sunstreaker relaxed cables that he hadn't realized were tensed up at his partner’s approval.

“And you, Livewire, is it?”

The green and orange mech lifted himself off the table and faced the commander “Yessir!”

“You will do well to remember that Sunstreaker is not weak, and that he chooses to be brought to my heel. His relationship with me does not reflect on his relationships with others, and if I find out you have been harassing him again, I might not decide to step in and save you.”

Livewire’s optics paled slightly. “Yessir.”

 

**dominance**  
“Sunstreaker?”

“Hmm?”

The artist’s reply was vague and distracted, and it made Prowl smile fondly. Even when he knew they had made other plans, he loved seeing this side of his partner--and he had yet to stop feeling proud that Sunstreaker could comfortably indulge in his artistic endeavors in front of him. It did not, however, mean that he was prepared to give up their evening g outing, when they had managed so little time together while they were posted in Gygax.

“Sunstreaker.”

“What?” The yellow mech sounded slightly annoyed as he replied.

“Set down your stylus and look at me.”

There was a long moment before the artist’s shoulders slumped and he set his drawing stylus down onto the table. “I'm sorry, sir. I forgot to set an alarm so I would be ready when you got back.”

Prowl didn't miss that his partner hadn't looked up at him, but he decided not to force the issue. “I am not angry, Sunstreaker. You know that I love your art.”

“But we won't have time to go anywhere now. Not if I get cleaned up right.”

“And do you feel this warrants a punishment?” the tactician hadn't planned on a scene, punishment or otherwise, but if that was what would ease Sunstreaker's sudden upset then he would commit to filling his partner's need.

“Yes, sir. I ruined our night because I couldn't pay attention.”

“Very well.” The black and white mech thought for a moment. “Leave your drawings and come with me. We will still go to the park and to the theater, and you will do so without buffing out your scratches or polishing your armor.”

Sunstreaker squirmed in his seat for a moment before glancing up at Prowl. The elder mech knew the younger would hate this punishment, and for a klik he thought that Sunstreaker would use the safe word to stop the impromptu scene.

Then, to Prowl’s pleased surprise, the warrior nodded and stood up. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Your punishment is fair.”

Prowl wasn't sure it _was_ fair--his partner would be incredibly self-conscious all night and that might do lasting psychological harm--but he was glad that it was enough to shake the yellow mech out of whatever memory had upset him. 

They could talk about the rest later, once Sunstreaker had finally relaxed some.

 

 **bondage**  
“Oh!” 

Prowl stopped walking when he realized that Sunstreaker had stopped to stare into a shop window. He turned back to the yellow mech, puzzled. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I just…” Sunstreaker gestured at the display. “That’s one of Si-- I mean, I know who designed this.”

The tactician stepped back toward the shop, expecting to see a statue or similar piece of art. He was not expecting ornately detailed bondage gear. “I did not realize shops like this were allowed in Gygax.”

“Yeah, they’re legal in Gygax, the Hexes and Vos.” The warrior lifted his fingers to the window in a gesture that was almost longing. “I never thought I’d see another one of these sets again.”

“Would you like to take it home?” Prowl studied the set, a body harness and wrist cuffs in a rust red that would look beautiful against his partner’s plating, taking in the details. A great deal of effort had been put into making the gear as beautiful as it was functional.

“I don’t… You shouldn’t spend that many credits on me. Sides made these out of leather he imported from Proxima Proxima.”

“Sides? As in Sideswipe?”

For a moment, his partner looked like he had been caught giving away a secret. “Yeah. He used to design toys and gear, back before Revenant.”

“He could again, if he wanted. I could have a workroom freed up for him to use during his free time.” The yellow mech didn’t reply, and Prowl decided not to press the topic any further. Clearly this part of the twins’ past wasn’t something he was ready to share yet. “You haven’t answered my question, though. Do you want to take it home? It would look beautiful on you.”

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker sighed softly. “He made me a set like this a long time ago, and I always wanted another one after Revenant destroyed it.”

“Then we will take it home, and I will take a great deal of pleasure in spending how ever much it costs to give back something else he took from you.”

The yellow mech stared at him for several kliks before smiling shyly. “Thanks, Prowl.”

 

 **whips**  
Sunstreaker snarled as the Decepticon lashed the energon whip across his thigh. The other mech grinned wickedly and pulled his arm back in a wide arc to snap the weapon forward again, giving the yellow mech time to dodge away from the strike. 

Sunstreaker shook his head at the obviously telegraphed movements as the Decepticon readied another strike. “What is this, amature night?”

The whip swung wide again, leaving the frontliner an opening that would last several kliks. He used them to his advantage, stepping forward and slamming his fist into the Decepticon’s side. As the other mech howled in pain and anger, he punched the Decepticon again, bending armor and spraying pinkish fluids down his opponent’s side.

At the spray of fluid, the Decepticon dropped his weapon and brought his hands to his side. Sunstreaker snorted as the other mech reinforced his feeling of being up against a rookie. Then he bent and retrieved the whip. With a grin that was more battle lust than real humor, he swung the weapon in a short, controlled arc--landing a strike across the Decepticon’s optics and dropping him to the ground.

“That’s how you use a whip,” Sunstreaker said, tucking the weapon into his subspace and turning to find another opponent.

 

**games**  
_”Sunstreaker.”_

The yellow mech stopped running when he received the comm, raising a hand to his teammates to let them know he’d been interrupted. “Sorry, Prowl needs something.”

“Tell the commander to make it snappy!” One of the mechs on the opposing team shouted. “I gotta be on duty in ten joors!”

“I will.” Sunstreaker stepped off the grav-ball court for some privacy and then activated his internal comm system. _”What’s wrong, Prowl? You never call when you’re on duty.” ___

___”Our agent in Vos has discovered the source of the information leak.”_ Prowl’s voice was cold. _”I need for you to keep an optic on the junior medic Suture until he reports to the medbay for his shift.”__ _

___”Suture? Slaggit, I liked him. Consider it done, Prowl. But what do I do if he tries to bolt?”_ _ _

___”If he realizes we are onto him, unlikely as that is, you are authorized to use whatever force is necessary to subdue him.”_ _ _

___”Yes, sir.”_ His glance flicked back to his team for a moment, where Suture was laughing at something one of the others had said. _”Have to say, I’m glad this mission will be over soon.”__ _

___”As am I. Be safe. I will see you soon.”_ Prowl closed the comm line before Sunstreaker could reply and the yellow mech shook his head._ _

__“Everything all right?” One of his teammates asked._ _

__“Yeah, fine. Command just modified our orders again.” The warrior shrugged one shoulder, playing the role of a grunt with no options. “You know how it is.”_ _

__“Yeah, we all know how it is.” His teammate grinned and tossed the levitating ball back into the air to re-start their game. “Now let’s finish this game before Gears blows a gasket over there!”_ _

__“Yeah.” Sunstreaker grinned and placed part of his focus on the game, but his optics rarely strayed away from the traitor in their midst._ _

__

__**chains**  
“You know,” Sunstreaker tightened the chains around their prisoner, “When I said I really wanted to go home this cycle, this was not what I meant.”_ _

__Prowl clipped a length of the chain to a lock on the transport shuttle’s wall. “I know. Bringing a Decepticon spy back to Iacon was not my idea of a good homecoming, either.”_ _

__“We’ll be in debriefing all night.” The yellow mech sighed. “Think Prime will give us a day off after?”_ _

__“If he is wise, yes.” The tactician pulled the chain taught, keeping the prisoner from roaming much of the hold. “If not, I feel certain I will be able to persuade him. Sentinel never has cared to hear the details of my love life.”_ _

__Sunstreaker stared at his partner for a moment before laughing. “Oh, that’s just evil!”_ _

__

__**detailing**  
Prowl hadn't asked Sunstreaker to take care of his scratches or his polish, but when his partner had pounced on him with the touch up paint, the tactician had relaxed into the pampering with a happy sigh. Appearances mattered to the yellow mech, and letting him bring Prowl’s paint and detailing back up to his own exacting standards would make Sunstreaker happier than he had been since their assignment in Gygax._ _

__“When I am dry, would you like me to return the favor?” the Praxian asked softly._ _

__The artist paused in gis work long enough to smile up at him. “That sounds nice.”_ _

__

__**painting**  
“Look, Sun, I’m all for keeping your appearance up, but this is kind of ridiculous.”_ _

__Sunstreaker turned to scowl at his twin as Sideswipe stripped the paint off his back. “Prowl said that I have to look my best for the ceremony. I can’t do that with layers of old paint on my back.”_ _

__“I promise that you did not need a full repaint to look your best.” The red mech tossed his brush into the bucket of paint remover. “Go rinse, then we’ll see if we missed any spots.”_ _

__“You’re the best, Sides,” The yellow mech’s scowl shifted into a slightly happier expression. “I promise to help you with whatever your next big project is.”_ _

__“Oh you do, huh?” Sideswipe shooed his brother toward the showers when sunstreaker didn’t move. “In that case, you’re going to have to get Prowl to look the other way when I have those illicit goods imported from Kaon.”_ _

__“Ha ha.” The artist swatted at his brother before finally making his way to the shower to rinse the paint remover off._ _

__

__**erotic**  
The moment he saw Prowl step into the room, Sunstreaker stopped fidgeting with his formal cloak and _stared_ at the older mech. He had known that Praxians favored different formal attire than most of Cybertron but he hadn’t really known what to expect. The shimmering gold and platinum chains dangling from his wings, accented with a few rich blue gemstones, were not it, though. _ _

__The yellow mech felt his jaw drop open as he stared at his partner. “Wow.”_ _

__“Do I look so terrible?” Prowl asked, looking self-conscious for the first time Sunstreaker could ever remember._ _

__“No, no!” The artist blinked several times and stepped forward quickly to take the black and white mech’s hands. “You look amazing. Really, really amazing.”_ _

__“Given the richness of your own formal attire, I find that hard to believe.” Prowl nodded his head toward Sunstreaker’s cloak._ _

__“No, you really do.” The warrior squeezed Prowl’s hands tightly. “You look like something out of my best fantasy.”_ _

__The tactician’s wings twitched, drawing the artist’s optics back to them for a moment. When Sunstreaker looked back at his partner’s face, Prowl looked slightly less uncomfortable. “Do I?”_ _

__“Oh yes.”_ _

__“After the ceremony,” Prowl pulled one of his hands loose and lifted it to cup Sunstreaker’s cheek, “I believe I would like to hear this fantasy. In great detail.”_ _

__Sunstreaker groaned softly and felt his valve tighten at the thought. “Yes, sir.”_ _

__

__**wings**  
Prowl held his wings up proudly, formal chains glittering in the light of the Celestial Temple. Just looking at him made Sunstreaker run hotter, and that feeling mixed with a strange pride as Sentinel Prime called the two of them--and their agent from Vos, a flier named Powerglide--up onto the dais with him._ _

__“Agent Powerglide, Lieutenant Prowl, Corporal Sunstreaker.” Sentinel nodded to each of them. “In honor of your bravery, loyalty, dedication to duty and for going above and beyond the discharge of that duty, the Autobot Elite Guard wishes to bestow upon you the following commendations.”_ _

__Powerglide bounced slightly as the Prime stopped in front of him. Sentinel gave the flier a reproachful look and then continued speaking. “Powerglide, the Elite Guard presents you with the Wings of Honor and an induction into the guard. By living among the Decepticons in Vos and using that position to send intelligence back to Iacon, you have proven yourself worthy of your new rank.”_ _

__“Thank you, sir!” Powerglide bounced again as the Prime attached the emblem to the mech’s right wing. Sentinel shook his head and stepped away from him._ _

__Sunstreaker was surprised for a moment when the Prime passed Prowl and stopped in front of him. “Sunstreaker, the Elite Guard presents you with the Wings of Honor in recognition of your excellent performance as an intelligence agent despite your lack of training. The Elite Guard presents you with the Spark of Valor for continuing on after sustaining grievous injuries in battle. And the Prime presents you with the Celestial Light, for seeing to the safety and security of a superior officer.”_ _

__Sunstreaker’s fuel tank felt strangely queasy as the Prime carefully fastened each award to the edge of his cloak, especially his praise for taking care of Prowl. “It wasn't anything I wouldn't do every day, sir.”_ _

__“I know that, Sunstreaker.” Sentinel gave him a small smile, then leaned in so that their audience couldn't hear as well. “But you deserve recognition for just how happy you have made my dearest friend.”_ _

__The yellow mech stared in shock as the Autobot leader stepped away from him to focus on Prowl. Prowl’s wings twitched upward at the movement, and Sunstreaker saw the tiny smile on his face that meant _he_ had heard the Prime’s whispered words._ _

__“And Lieutenant Prowl. You have already earned the Wings of Honor, and the Elite Guard finds itself at a loss for how to properly reward you for your dedicated service.” The audience murmured at the admission; there was always another medal to be given to a mech who was up for commendation. “As a result, Commander Highbrow has offered the Intelligence Division’s Dark Star, an award given to agents who complete their missions despite overwhelming odds.”_ _

__Prowl held his wings carefully still as the Prime attached the medal to one of the chains on his right side. “Thank you, Lord Prime, Commander Highbrow.”_ _

__Sentinel gave his friend a small smile before focusing his gaze on the audience. “Elite Guard, give your comrades your own commendation.”_ _

__The audience cheered and clapped as they turned to look at the rest of the Elite Guard. Sunstreaker used the moment to step closers to Prowl and whisper. “What don't I know about what happened in Gygax?”_ _

__“Quite a bit. Apparently we nearly died twice.” The tactician’s wings twitched again. “I will tell you more in private.”_ _

__“Thanks.” Sunstreaker didn't like not knowing what had really happened, but he trusted his partner. Prowl was annoyed but not angry, so everything was all right._ _

__

__**polish**  
“I know that Gygax base was hard on the two of you,” Highbrow said as he stepped into Prowl’s office. “And that you weren't supposed to have to be hands on with our traitor, or anything else. I want the two of you to know how much I appreciate how you stepped up to the task, despite it being outside your mission parameters.”_ _

__Sunstreaker glanced from his easel and the painting he was working on to Prowl. Prowl looked back at him for a moment before focusing on the Head of Autobot Intelligence._ _

__“While I cannot say that we were happy to do the job,” the tactician replied, “I believe that I speak for both of us when I say we would do it again.”_ _

__“I knew you would say that.” Highbrow smirked. “So I took the liberty of arranging a few cycles’ leave and a trip to that fancy resort and detailing spa Mirage has taken a shine to.”_ _

__“Wow, thank you, Commander!” Sunstreaker didn't give his partner a chance to reject Highbrow’s offer. There was no way he was going to willingly give up that sort of polish and pampering when it didn't come with a catch. “That's really generous of you.”_ _

__“I know.” The intelligence agent smiled and tossed a data chip onto Prowl's desk. “Your leave starts at dawn, and there is a transport ready to take you to the resort at your leisure. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't.”_ _

__Highbrow turned and stepped back out of the office as abruptly as he had entered, leaving Prowl and Sunstreaker alone again._ _

__“Well,” the older mech said, leaning back in his chair. “Highbrow certainly knows how to reward you.”_ _

__“Trust me, it'll be a reward for you, too. I've seen the tension in your wings since we got back.” The artist stood up and walked away from his painting and toward his lover. When he was close enough, he wrapped the other mech in a hug. “It'll be nice, and quiet. You'll be able to catch up on those novels you've been buying when no one's looking.”_ _

__“I reserve judgment until we have spent our leave. I do not indulge in this sort of luxury.”_ _

__“And that will help make it special. You'll be glowing by the time we leave.”_ _


End file.
